


Kiss

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Sammy wants a kiss.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago ??

"De?" Sammy asked softly, his long smooth, cream colored legs standing out against Dean's jeans, one of Dean's old shirts hanging off Sam's collar teasingly.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, grabbing the popcorn bowl from Sam, setting it in his lap. By lap he meant Sam's calves because even when Sam was 16 he needed to be close to Dean.

"Why won't you kiss me anymore?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, innocently, through his bangs.

The question makes Dean choke and he coughed for a few minutes, taking multiple sips of beer before he came up with the most articulate statement he could.

"Because."

Sam huffed, kicking Dean in the thigh, tipping the popcorn bowl onto the floor, pieces of popcorn spilling all over the place. 

"S'not a good answer, De." He threw a piece of popcorn from his hand at Dean.

"You grew up, Sammy." Dean patted Sams thigh. "That's why."

"But I didn't grow outta big brother kisses." 

"Sam." Dean warned.

"One more time." Sam climbed into his lap, putting his arms around Dean's neck loosely. "Please please please. Just one kiss."

Dean grumbled something incoherently, kissing Sam's cheek, pushing Sam back onto the couch. "There." 

"Dean!" Sam whined, kicking his thigh again. "I didn't mean a peck." He crossed his arms, pulling his legs away from Dean, moving as far away from Dean as he could while still remaining on the couch. "Meanie."

"Don't be a brat." Dean reached over, ruffling Sam's hair.

Sam's arm shot out, slapping Dean's hand away. "Biggest meanie ever." Hs huffed.

"Sammy.." Dean tried to hold back the guilt he was feeling. It wasn't his fault Sam was so good at making puppy dog eyes. 

"Go away, meanie." Sam stuck his tongue out, closing his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing Sam's cheeks, pulling him down so he could kiss his forehead. 

The kiss shouldn't have made Dean so nervous and happy and confused. He liked it. But there wasn't much to like. It was a kiss on his little brothers forehead. Normal. No incest here.  
Sam hummed, pressing into Dean's hands. 

Once Dean had pulled away, Sam flung himself at Dean, hugging him.  
"See, De? It wasn't that hard." He kissed Dean's cheek, giggling. 

"I know, Sammy." Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's small hips and the other hand stroked his hair. "Now pay attention to the movie."

"But, De.." Sam's whine trailed off.  
Dean pecked Sam's lips without even thinking. How do you even talk about something like that? He looked at Sam's face for a few seconds and Sam showed no sign of discomfort, not even shock.

"Watch the movie." He kissed Sams lips again, laying back down on the couch, keeping Sam in his chest.

Sam snuggled close to Dean, gripping him like his life depended on it.   
After a few minutes of whatever kind of perfect this was Sam mumbled something.  
"De, can you get more popcorn?"

"No, Sam."

"But Dean." 

"Don't be a bitch."

"Well don't be a jerk." Dean sighed after minutes of arguing and Sam pouting and whining, he got up and made popcorn for Sam. Maybe he'll get another kiss for being such a good big brother.


End file.
